


Roommates

by cynicaljapanophile



Series: Platonic Soulmates [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Childhood Friends, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: it's difficult for a group of broke college kids to function on their own and them being together doesn't help thingsthe hogwarts curse breakersmodern au.





	1. Chapter 1

**September 8, 2019 **

“Hey, can I say something?” 

“Sure Rowan, what’s up” 

She stuttered and fidgeted as she tried to find the words that escaped her while her friend cocked her head and looked at her with a concerned look on her face. She finally found the words that escaped her after a few seconds of falling over her words, she looked up from her watered down drink and finally asked her question. 

“Do you really think it’s a good idea for us to be looking for an flat together?” 

The young girl opposite of her nearly choked on her drink out of shock, she slammed down her cup and began to hit her chest to regain her breath. She then looked up at her friend in confusion and concern. 

“What do you mean? Are you having second thoughts? Is the thought of living with me really that bad?” she said, saying her last comment in a slightly hurt tone as her eyes drooped. 

“W-what of course not! I’d never think like that Hana!” she started to wave her hands around rapidly attracting the attention of the other customers of the cafe. 

Feeling awkward she looked around and saw the other customers staring at her, in response she dropped her hands and quieted down and began to once again stir her watered down coke. 

“It’s just that I’m sick of hearing people just say we’re dating because we’re always together.” After saying that she avoided eye contact and continued to look down at her drink. 

“That’s all you’re getting worried about?”

Rowan’s eyes widened in shock and she looked up at Hana and loudly exclaimed, “that’s all!?! What do you mean?” 

Hana turned away and closed her eyes and with a pout said “you shouldn’t worry about small things like that, that’s just going to make you even more stressed then you already are.”

After hearing her say that Rowan’s eyes softened and she relaxed her shoulders. 

Hana suddenly stood up and grabbed her purse, “well it looks like it’s time to leave or we’re going to be late.”  
Rowan’s eyes widened as she suddenly stood up and looked at her watch to see that it was already one in the afternoon, “We were talking for over three hours! I’m sorry let me just pack all my stuff.” 

“Don’t worry you don’t need to hurry I can just call in and say we’re going to be a little late.” 

Rowan quickly packed all of her things and she and Hana left with Rowan a little more optimistic about their situation than she originally was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan and Hana go out and look for a flat with a close friend.(Modern AU!) 
> 
> Words : 1622

**September 8, 2019**

A hand reached for the door to the real estate office but stopped after being interrupted by a voice, “So who exactly is going to help us find a flat? I don’t remember you telling me”. 

In response Hana began to scratch the back of her head and avert her eyes from Rowan’s stare, “yeah, about that, I actually wasn’t able to find out who was supposed to help us I just know we’re supposed to meet them at this office”. 

Rowan’s eyes quickly widened and she exclaimed in surprise, “What?! Are you telling me you set up an appointment with someone without even knowing who they were?!”

“I tried to they just hung up before I could ask anymore questions and get more details,” her shoulders relaxed as she continued, “Look, we’re already here so why don’t we just go inside and meet whoever is supposed to help us look for an flat”

There was a moment of silence until it was broken by a loud sigh, “fine.” 

“There isn’t that better?” 

“Just shut up”. 

The two entered the office and approached the desk in front of the office where they saw a chair turned the other way,, they both looked at each other until Hana decided to speak up, “Umm, excuse me? Can you please help us we-”

Before she could finish her question she was stopped by the person in chair turning around with them being revealed to be a young blonde. 

“Penny!” 

“That’s right I forgot your parents own a small real estate business right?” Hana said to Penny with her hand on her chin. 

“Correct, I’m working here so that means I’m going to help you two look for your new flat.”

Rowan and Hana then slumped their shoulders and looked each other sighing in exhaustion and agreeing before leaving with Penny. 

The three young girls drove through the city of London as they began to look for a flat. 

**Flat One|**

The three finally reached the first choice after a 10 minute drive, a small three story building that appeared to rather run down. 

They all got out of the car and Hana and Rowan had a look of disappointment as they looked at the building in slight disgust, while Penny stepped out with a large smile on her face. 

“Um P-Penny?” 

“Yes?” 

Hana looked at the building and then back at Penny and questioned her, “Penny I don’t mean to be rude and all but are you sure if we’re at the right place?”

Penny blinked twice and cocked her head in confusion and looked back at the building before looking back at Hana. 

“We’re at the right place, why is there something wrong?” 

“I, uh, never mind” 

Penny then shrugged as Rowan slumped her shoulders and looked down before speaking up, “Lets just go inside already and get this over with”

“Right, time to check it out!” Penny said as she cheerfully walked into the building. 

Hana and Rowan entered the building with Rowan dragging Hana in by her hand. 

The three finally reached the room of their potentially new flat, they opened the door to be met with a disappointing sight. 

They stepped into the rundown room, the room was covered in dust with the walls stained with dirt and trash cluttered on the floor. 

Hana pulled away her hand from Rowan and questioned Penny. 

“Just what in the world is this?!” 

“One of the flats we were supposed to visit”

“I know that I-” she then sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of her nose before beginning again, “Penny, how much does this flat cost?” 

Penny nervously looked around before finally answering, “about £150”

“What!?” 

Penny looked around the room avoiding eye contact, looking at Rowan only to receive a look of disappointment from Rowan before she avoided her eyes. She then turned back to Hana reluctantly. 

“That’s almost ten times less than our budget! I, I-” 

She sighed in frustration before rubbing her eyes with her hands. 

“Soooo, is that a no for this flat?” 

Hana started at Penny for a few seconds before she responded, “Yes.”

“Alright, time to go to the next flat!” Penny said as she pumped her first in the air and ran out of the flat to the car causing Rowan to once again grab Hana by her hand and drag her out. 

“So what did you think of that flat?” 

… 

Silence 

The three spent the next ten minutes in silence as they drove to the next flat. 

**Flat 2|**

They reached the second flat after ten minutes of an awkward ride, it was a large white complex that was at least seven stories tall. 

Looking up at the building Rowan commented on it, “well it certainly looks a lot more promising than the last one did, right Hana?” 

“Well that’s for sure, but if I’m being honest anything would be better than what that was.” she said in response after nodding her head. 

Penny then grew a large smile grabbing both of their hands and dragging them inside to look at the flat, once they got to the flat Penny began to describe it for them as they looked around the flat. 

“One bath, one bedroom, and the rent is about £800”. 

Hearing that Rowan’s eyes widened and she ran towards Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders, “did you say one bedroom?” 

“Yes?”

“You do know we’re looking for a place for two people right?”

Hearing their conversation Hana walked up to them and put her hand on Rowan’s shoulder, “are you seriously still worried about people mistaking us for a couple? Don’t worry, it’s just going to be two college students living by themselves sharing a, sharing a room…”

“Okay I see your point, that sounded a lot better in my head.“

Penny then sighed and said, “I take that as you’re not interested in this one?”

In response the two girls nodded and the three left once again to look at another flat. 

**Flat 3|**

“No” 

“What do you mean no?”

“What I mean is that I’m not going to stay in a flat with six other people Penny.” 

“Come on Rowan you don’t think it’s that bad do you?”  
“It’s pretty bad Penny” 

“Ugh, fine. Let’s go to the next one.” 

**“Flat” 4|**

“This isn’t even an actual flat it’s just someone’s two story home” 

“You know when they described it as homey this isn’t what I expected” 

“How the hell do you have a job if you don’t know all the details of the places you’re supposed to help rent out.” 

“I just started working Rowan I apologize if I’m not perfect at it yet”

“Just started and probably done in a few days…”

“What was that Rowan?!”

“Come on now Rowan, Penny lets just go to the next one.”

**Flat 5|**

“We aren’t even in London anymore” 

**Flat 6|**

“Nope”

“Agreed”

**Flat 7|**

“Just no.”

“What, what’s wrong with it?”

“What’s wrong with it? Rowan and I aren’t going to stay at a flat with 6 guys, I’m not even sure how they are all here considering how small this place is.

“To the next one then”

**Flat 8|**

“Just no.”

**Flat 9|**

“Why is this even a choice?”

**Flat 10|**

“You’re really not good at your job are you Penny?”

“Shut up Rowan.”

**Flat 11|**

“You didn’t tell me that someone was still living here?!”

“I thought he moved out two weeks ago.”

“Why did we even ask Penny for help again Hana?”

**Flat 12|**

By the time the teens reached the twelfth and final and flat the sun had already gone down. The three teens got out of the car and yawned in exhaustion having gone to multiple flats that day. They all approached the building, entering it without saying anything. 

Once they get to the flat Penny begins to tiredly describe it, “So this is *yawn* two bedroom, since Rowan is always complaining about not getting her own room with one bathroom and the rent will be £815”

Rowan glared at her though because of the tired look on her face she appeared to just be squinting at her, “was that comment about me complaining really all that necessary?”

“Well-” 

“That’s not important!”

Penny’s eyes widened as she was interrupted by Hana grabbing her hands, “We’ll take it!”

“That was sudden, you’re not even going to consult me if I agree in us getting this place.” 

Hana let go of Penny’s hands and turned to Rowan with a tired look on her face, “Rowan it’s already 7 pm and I want to go back to the hotel to sleep and I don’t want to look for anymore flats so can we please not talk about this.”

The two quietly glared at each other as well as two tired people can for a few seconds before Rowan spoke up, “Fine.” 

“Yes!” 

The two girls jumped in shock as they saw jump in excitement, “I told Tonks that I could actually make a deal!”

“Make a deal after eleven terrible deals and even then the deal was only made because we’re tired.” Rowan said under her breath as she narrowed her eyes. 

Penny then turned to the door and opened it, “alright see you two later!” she said as she skipped out of the flat towards her car. 

Hana and Rowan looked at each other in confusion until their eyes widened and they ran out, tripping over each other yelling after Penny in a unison. 

“Penny wait a second you’re our ride please don’t leave without us!”


	3. "Wait, you're here too?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Rowan finally move into their new flat and meet their new neighbors
> 
> Words : 1020

**September 12, 2019**

“And that’s it,” Rowan said as she dropped the final cardboard box on the floor making a soft thud, before walking over to the other side of the room sliding her back on the boxes as she slid down sitting down next to Hana.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, now as it?” Hana commented with a small smile on her face as she handed her friend a bottle of cold water. 

“Hm, I guess it wasn’t so bad, it was just really tiring, you know?” 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Hana said as she looked away from Rowan and up at the ceiling. 

“Hey Rowan do you want to-”

“Aaaaahhh!”

The two were interrupted by a loud scream causing them to jump up and run out the door, they looked to their left to see two familiar faces arguing. 

“Well that was loud” 

“**_They _**were tarantulas”

“Why did you have to bring tarantulas?!”

“Why did you have to scream?”

The blonde was about to yell at his friend again until a wave of recognition washed over his friends face, 

“Hi Hana and Rowan!”

The two girls straightened up and Hana pulled Rowan by the hand as she walked towards them. 

“Hi Barnaby, Ben I didn’t know you two lived here!”

“Yup! We just moved, you know Charlie lives here too he just didn’t come here because he got distracted playing rugby with his younger siblings.”

“That sounds like something Charlie would do”. 

“Ahem.”

The two friends were interrupted by their respective roommates clearing their throats. 

“Hey Ben, what exactly happened? I’m just curious as to why you screamed” Rowan said as she turned to Ben, hearing her question Ben started to get upset again and turned to Barnaby, “I screamed because while I was unboxing everything but while I was doing that I felt something on my arm and when I looked down and I saw that eight legged monster on my arm”, Barnaby gasped in response and ran inside in a rush to get something and came out with a tarantula. “What?! Ben, how could you say such a thing about Oktavia the second! Can’t you see how sad she is in her eyes” Barnaby said as he pushed the spider into Ben’s face causing Ben to jump back placing both his arms in front of his face. Ben then took a deep breath and looked at Barnaby as his face turned red, “I apologize that I couldn’t tell how sad she is in her eyes since it’s hard to focus on all EIGHT of her eyes.”. 

“Couldn’t you just get a normal pet like a dog or a cat? Anything would have been better than that miniature monster.”

Barnaby then pulled his arms back as he looked at Ben, “Now that’s just rude Ben.”

The two began to start their one sided argument once again as both Hana and Rowan looked on having been forgotten about.

“Umm…”

The two girls looked at each other as they shrugged their shoulders. “Well, I guess we’ll see you two later-, you know forget it” In response Rowan sighed deeply as she placed her hand on Hana’s shoulder, “C’mon Hana let’s just go back hearing them argue has already drained me of all my energy for this week.” 

“But I-. Ugh sure, let’s just go back and start unpacking our things already.”

**Bonus! : **

“Aaaahh!” 

Rowan jumped up from her sleeping bag and looked around the living room to see Hana sitting up, “H-Hana was that you?”. 

Hana tiredly turned her head to look at Rowan and rubbed her eyes and sighed, “No it was just Ben again.” 

Rowan then dramatically slumped her shoulders as she buried her head in her hands, “are you serious? That has got to be the fifth time tonight. Does Barnaby even have that container cage thing or whatever it is secured well?” 

“I’m going to be honest Rowan…” 

“I don’t know and I don’t care, let’s just get back to slee-”

SLAM 

Just before Hana could finish her sentence the two were interrupted as their door swung open, the two girls let out high pitched screams while they hugged each other only to open their eyes to see Ben in front of them.

Rowan was the first one to respond as she looked up at Ben with a surprised look on her face, “B-Ben! W-what are you doing here?! How did you even get in here?!”. Ben ignored her and placed his blankets and pillows next to them as he started to make a makeshift bed. 

Rowan continued to look at him with wide eyes, shocked that he was even able to get into their flat. Noticing her silence Hana looked at Rowan and confessed to her, “I gave him a key.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

Hearing her response Hana looked away and said it again, “Look, I gave him the key okay. I felt bad for him since he was screaming so much all day.” 

After a few moments of silence Rowan spoke up once more, “It moments like this that make me regret even looking for a flat with you”.

Silence

“Rowan just shut up and go to sleep.”

The three woke up and saw Barnaby in their kitchen cooking. 

“Oh, hey you three I was wondering when you guys were going to wake up.”

Barnaby continued to wave as Ben had a look of annoyance, Hana buried her face in her hands, and Rowan looked at him in shock. She then turned to Hana with a certain look causing her to speak up, “I, I gave him the key too”

Rowan’s look of shock quickly turned to annoyance as she saw Hana shrink and avoid eye contact. 

“While you’re at it why don’t you give a key to Tulip and Liz”

Hana continued to shrink as she heard Rowan. 

“Hana, it’s moments like this that make me regret even becoming friends with you.”

“Now that’s just mean Rowan.”

A look of confusion washed over Barnaby’s face as he observed the interactions between the two girls, “Huh? What’s up with them?”

“Just forget about it Barnaby.”


	4. "what are you doing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Rowan sees the landlady of the complex and helps her with something that stresses her out  
Words : 466

“See you later Barnaby,” Rowan said as she waved goodbye to her brunette neighbor. She then turned around to enter her flat when she overheard a familiar voice down the hall, out of curiosity, the young girl closed the door to her flat and walked down the hall. She finally reached the owner of the voice, Miss Rosmerta the landlady of the complex. She was then greeted by the older woman as she finally noticed her. 

“Ah, Rowan I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.”

“Don’t worry about it” Rowan said with a small chuckle, she then turned to look at the door before asking her what she was doing. 

“Well Penny’s rent was due last week and she promised to pay me today but when I saw her she ran inside and locked her door. 

_What is Penny doing? Everyone that lives here is so annoying. _

Rowan then looked down and let out a sigh before she looked back and told Rosmerta that she could help. 

“Miss Rosmerta why don’t you go down to the Three Broomsticks while I talk with Penny about this” 

“Thank you so much, Rowan,” Rosmerta said before she turned down the hall. Rowan watched her figure get smaller and smaller as she walked down the hall. She finally disappeared and Rowan sighed tiredly scratching the back of her head before she used the spare key penny gave her to open the door. Rowan walked in slowly, looking around the nearly empty flat, she then jumped in surprise as the entrance door slammed.

_Ugh, it’s just the wind _

_Where are you Penny? _

She then walked into the small “office” room, she walked towards the desk and she heard a small bump catching her attention. 

_Please don’t tell me _

She then bent down and a look of tired annoyance appeared on her face. 

The sight that she was greeted with that caused her look of annoyance was her friend, Penny Haywood sitting under the desk holding her knees to her chest. 

“Penny, what are you doing?” Rowan said suddenly breaking the silence, Penny then jumped in shock hitting her head against the desk, she then quickly crawled out from under the desk standing the moment she got out from under the desk. 

“Oh, Rowan what are you doing here?” 

“What were you doing hiding from Miss Rosmerta under a desk,” Rowan said as she stared blankly at her blonde friend.

“Oh it’s a secret,” Penny said with a smile as she placed her finger on her lips only to receive Rowan’s blank stare in response. 

…

Even more silence. 

“Okay I’ll tell you,” Penny said as she hung her head in defeat, not being able to handle Rowan’s stare any longer. 

“J-Just please quit staring at me like that.”

“Huh? Staring like what?”


End file.
